Vampire Hunter D: Resurrection Questions and Answers
thumb|250px|right|Official logo This page is dedicated to questions and answers concerning Vampire Hunter D: Resurrection. History This page began when the creators of Vampire Hunter D Resurrection began posting on this site on Mandi-Cakes wall. Some questions were answered there but it has been agreed further questions to be asked or answered should be submitted on Twitter or Facebook . We have decided to gather any more questions from other places and submit them here. This can also chronicle the questions that have been asked and the answers received so far so we can better follow and track them as we get them. There will also be a youtube video where the creators will answer many of the questions they recieve. Questions and Answers Questions that have been Answered 1Q: Will we see any return of the VAs from Bloodlust? 1A: No idea on the VA's(Voice Actors) from Bloodlust. Something we have not talked about. 2Q: In the Indie 100 interview you said you have a team of writers, is Kikuchi-san involved in the writing too and if so any specifics he was thinking of seeing in the series like any additions to story we haven't seen in the Novels such as updates of Doris and Dan, Mia Simmon's importance, Lilia's Importance, more history on the Sacred Ancestor, Lawrence Valcua, Dr. Tsurugi, Akashic Record, and the OSB etc? 2A: Yes, we will be consulting with Kikuchi-san on the script writing, but as to what you're asking about for more details or revising characters, I cannot speak to that for him. 3Q: Will we see anymore talk about the manga being revived beyond Volume 8? 3A: Once we're further along with the show, I'll see if we can talk about the manga, but nothing I can make any promises on. 4Q: I would want to see if you thought about doing any cross overs since they are happening all over the place in comics movies games and stuff? Would love to see an original story with a cross over to and appearance with Noble Greylancer some how. 4A: Cross over is pretty likely. 5Q: How will the art and character designs compare to many of the classic animation designs used. 5A: I don't have an answer for you on the art comparative of the series you mentioned. That's one I think we'll only be able to truly answer when we show some artwork. 6Q: (from a fan in Germany) Could there be any possibility for me to see it online of some sort? Also a suggestion from a nobody, George Newbern as D maybe? You know, he was awesome as Sephiroth. 6A: Couldn't say yet on casting. We'll let everyone know when we'll get to that point. For international broadcast, we are planning this for multiple languages and regions, so yes, you should be able to see the show in Germany when it comes out. New Questions to be Submitted or have been submitted Category:Animation Category:Anime